


Under The Cherry Blossom

by SadSakuSmile



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospital, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Worried Uchiha Sasuke, sick haruno sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSakuSmile/pseuds/SadSakuSmile
Summary: "According to the recent scans, her chakra is behaving abnormally in her body, we saw expired chakra in there... It is hurting her body..."Sasuke didn't spare a glance at who ever it was his eyes are only fixed to his wife."What do you mean by that?" He asked. "I mean it is slowly killing her"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_"According to the recent scans, her chakra is behaving abnormally in her body, we saw expired chakra in there... It is hurting her body..."_

_Sasuke didn't spare a glance at who ever it was his eyes are only fixed to his wife._

_"What do you mean by that?" He asked._

_"I mean it is slowly killing her"_

* * *

**[ Prologue ]**

* * *

Uchiha Sakura walked out of the hospital with a pained face.

_Your chakra has been behaving abnormally._

She grits her teeth as she heads home to her daughter.

_It is slowly affecting your body._

She forced her tears not to fall from her eyes.

_I don't know how long but it seems like it's been doing it in a while._

She opens the door to be greeted by emptiness.

_If you're lucky you'll leave but if not then..._

She hangs her white coat and proceeds to look for her daughter.

She searched everywhere inside the Uchiha compound and didn't see a single trace of her daughter.

_Maybe she's out late..._

She propped down the couch and proceeds to look at nothing.

 _She's gonna die soon..._ _She's weak all over again..._

She didn't notice the door open revealing her daughter together with a man in a black cloak covering his body.

"Mama!"

She turned around to see her daughter smiling happily and...

Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-Ku-"

And she faints.

Before she could hit the floor her husband is behind her holding her as she leaned into his touch.

"Mama!" Her daughter, Uchiha Sarada panicked.

Sasuke settled her on the couch and kneeled beside her.

"Papa..." Sarada mumbles.

"I-I think it's because you're home early..." Sarada stated.

"Hn"

* * *

"Seriously?" Her blond female friend said.

"He's your husband Sakura, you two have a child together and you're telling me you fainted?"

"Ino I-I was... Shocked... That's all" Sakura said looking at the files that are rested on her desk.

"Shocked! Well, that's the most romantic and lovely way to welcome your husband who was gone for... how many years maybe? You faint in front of them instead of maybe running up to him, kiss him on the cheek or lips even, or maybe welcome them home in bed but instead, you faint and make your lovely husband wait for you to wake up to do his business in bed"

"Ino..."

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"THE SEX OF COURSE!"

"WHAT!? we didn't do it last night!"

"Why not? I mean me and Sai do it every ni-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN FAINTED!?"

"Hn"

"Tsk tsk tsk Sasuke she must've remembered your last se-"

"I don't wanna hear it Kakashi"

"SO WHAT HAPPENED NEXT! DID YOU PLACE HER TO BED!? DID YOU LEAVE HER ON MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY! OR OR... OH, NO DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!? HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER WHILE SHE WAS OUT DATTEBAYO! I EXPECT MORE FROM YOU TEME!"

Citizens are starting to look at the ravenette weirdly.

"Shut up dobe"

"You aren't denying it Sasuke..."

"You too Kakashi"

* * *

"Uchiha-san I'll be taking my leave now" Said a nurse who is entering her office.

"Okay, Have fun this weekend"

"You too Uchiha-san"

The Uchiha wife proceeds to pack her stuffs ready to fo home.

When suddenly she felt a tug in her heart and in just a second she is clutching the edge of her desk.

"Sakura?"

"A-anata..."

* * *

**[End of Prologue]**

**[Chapter 1: Are you gonna leave us? Sakura?]**


	2. Chapter 2

_When suddenly she felt a tug in her heart and in just a second she is clutching the edge of her desk._

_"Sakura?"_

_"A-anata..."_

* * *

** [ Are You Gonna Leave Us Sakura? ] **

* * *

"Sakura?"

"A-anata..."

He run up to her holding her when she was about to fall.

"Are you okay? What happen?" He asked with concern.

In a few minutes she finally calmed down.

"I-I wanna tell you something..."

"Sakura what's going on?" He asked.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Tell me!"

"T-there is something happening to my body.."

"M-my chakra-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when she fainted.

* * *

Uchiha Sakura is laying on the hospital bed in her office.

Her office has six beds in it, one for Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and her, they didn't like to stay in other rooms.

Uchiha Sasuke is sitting beside her with her small hands in his big ones.

_She looked beautiful even in this state._

_He didn't want to lose her like the others._

_She filled his lonely existence, he can't lose her._

_He realized that he loved her after his battle with Naruto._

The longer her looks at her the more he became worried about her state.

At first he though he was affecting her but when he saw her earlier he knew something was wrong.

He didn't let her daughter know about her mom's condition, he didn't want to worry her.

"Sasuke-San?"

"Hmm?"

"According to the recent scans, her chakra is behaving abnormally in her body, we saw expired chakra in there... It is hurting her body..."

Sasuke didn't spare a glance at who ever it was his eyes are only fixed to his wife.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean it is slowly killing her"

* * *

He felt a slight movement from the blanket that has been covering his wife the whole night.

He looked up to his wife finding her awake and smiling.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" She said.

He stared at her for the longest time trying to process on why was she smiling at him.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"You fainted"

"Oh"

"Did Sarada come?"

"No, she didn't know you're here"

"But what about breakfast? Sarada must be wondering where you are? Did you eat?"

"No"

"Sasuke-kun you need to eat, and Sarada I wonder if she had-"

She was cut of by his question.

_A question that almost sent her to tears, she didn't want to here it especially from him or his daughter._

"Are you gonna leave us? Sakura?"

* * *

**[End of Chapter]**

**[Chapter 2: Come with me]**


	3. Chapter 3

_She was cut of by his question._

_A question that almost sent her to tears, she didn't want to here it especially from him or his daughter._

_"Are you gonna leave us? Sakura?"_

* * *

** [Chapter 2: Come With Me] **

* * *

"Are you gonna leave us? Sakura?"

"S-Sasuke-kun... where did that came from?" She asked.

"Your chakra is slowly killing you..."

"..." She remained silent and avoid eye contact.

"Sakura... answer me" he desperately asked.

"... I don't know yet" She quietly said.

They stayed in silent for a while until someone came.

"SAKURA!" Her blond master came in.

"Shishou?"

"What the hell happened to your chakra?!"

"I don't know..."

"Well I want you to stay here in the hospital for observation"

"But-"

"Sakura" Her husband interrupted.

"Oh your here to Uchiha"

"Hn"

"Well as I was saying, I want you to stay here for observation and if possible please don't use your chakra"

"...Okay..."

* * *

It was night time and Sasuke refused to leave the room.

_"U-Uchiha-San p-please visiting hours are o-over" said the nurse who is looking at the man with activated Sharingan._

_"Don't make me use it on you"_

_"O-okay"_

Him and his wife have been talking... well his wife have been talking on what he had missed while he was gone he simply looked at her with eyes full of love not even bothering to listen at her rambling.

"And then she said yes, I mean WHO IN THE RIGHT MINDS WOULD SAY YES TO A GUY WHO CHEATED ON YOU WITH 34 GIRLS!?- SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"Aah"

"No your not..." she said as she pouted cutely.

"Hn"

"KAMI-SAMA! WILL YOU SPEAK MORE?!"

"Hn"

She sighs as she looks at him with pity.

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"If I'm gone-"

"You're gonna be fine"

"Hmmm" She simply hummed.

A few minutes of comfortable silence until he broke the silence.

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"Come with me"

"Huh?"

"Come with me"

"Sasuke-kun you know I can't-"

"Please"

She snorted and said "Last time I remembered you were the one who told me to stay here"

"Sakura..."

"Hai hai, where?"

"Somewhere away from here"

He stands and reached out his hand for her to accept.

She held his and he carried her bridal style as he jumps out of the window.

* * *

A certain someone sighs as he looks at his former student escaping from the hospital.

"Sasuke always been a rebel are you"

He smiled under his mask watching the two disappeared in the darkness of night.

"I'm so proud of how you turned out"

He came back to reading his book with a proud smile as he discharges his mask revealing his face.

* * *

**[End Of Chapter]**

**[Chapter 3: For Me, Please?]**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Come with me"_

_"Sasuke-kun you know I can't-"_

_"Please"_

_She snorted and said "Last time I remembered you were the one who told me to stay here"_

* * *

** [ For Me, Please? ] **

* * *

In a certain cliff at from the Konoha outskirts there stand a strong Cherry blossom tree with the only two people under it.

The wife is settled between her husband's legs with her back against his chest, his lone arm wrapped around her with his face buried in her hair.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called.

"Hn?"

"If I-"

"You're not gonna die Sakura... at least not yet" his words has some hint of desperation and saddnes.

_Seeing his wife in this state hurts him, he didn't want to her leave just like the others._ _He may look okay, he may look fine, but inside he's not, he's broken, he's desperate, he didn't want to be alone again._

"Let me finish Sasuke-kun" His wife spoke tangling her fingers with his.

"Sak-"

"Please"

"Hn"

"I-if I die I wanna be buried here under this tree, I want all of you to where something pink or green on my funeral, also I want unlimited amount of Ramen, Dangos and Tomatoes on the table, I want Sakura flowers settled on my tombstone every month together with Lavender scent candles"

"...Okay"

"And for Sarada, she must go to bed before eight or nine until she's fifteen, let her make choose her choices in everything, you are only there to help her choose not choose for her"

"...Aah"

"And... please take care of her... love her... bond with her... for me please Sasuke-kun"

"Okay"

"And for you... please continue to move forward... take care of yourself... don't ignore your needs... and"

"Hn"

"Always remeber I love you both and I'll always look after both for eternity"

"Aah"

"And oh how I'll forget Naruto, please help him with his duties and if he gets injured don't assign the medic named Tsuchi, he doesn't like her because she seduces him"

"...okay"

"And for Kakashi-sensei... leave his face alone, make him eat his vegetables and keep him away from the brothel... he's been trying to imitate his book me and Naruto has been trying to keep him away from there"

"...Aah"

"Also for Tsunade-shishou limit her Sake time and whenever she's drunk tell Shizune about it to keep her away from people, she goes crazy you know"

"Okay"

"And Ino... tell her that I hide a secret stash of magazines and makeup on a scroll hidden on the floor by the closet... also tell her that I'm thankful for everything and I love her"

"... Aah"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Will you do these for me? Please?"

"Yes... for you"

"Hmm I love you"

"I know..."

"W-will you say please, just incase i-"

"I love you..."

He heard sniffing but he didn't look at her instead he pulled her closer and tighter.

A few minutes later the pinkette fell asleep and that's when he allowed his tears to fall.

"I love you so much" he whispered through her hair.

* * *

**[End Of Chapter]**

**[Chapter 4: I Wanna Come With You]**


	5. Chapter 5

_A few minutes later the pinkette fell asleep and that's when he allowed his tears to fall._

_"I love you so much" he whispered through her hair._

* * *

** [I Wanna Come With You] **

* * *

"How will you cure it?" Asked the Uchiha to his wife's mentor.

"More of her expired chakra refused to leave her body which causes to block her chakra pathways and tenketsu" Tsunade explained.

"I asked for how will you heal it" The arrogant Uchiha glared.

"We'll have to ask the Hyuggas"

* * *

"This is unfamiliar to us Tsunade-Sama" the Hyugga medic said as she sent seducive glances to the Uchiha which irritate him.

"STOP FOCUSING ON UCHIHA!" The Medic-sannin scolds as she punched the wall.

"I-I'm serious-"

"Forget it" The Uchiha stands up.

"I'll ask someone"

"AND WHO WILL YOU ASK UCHIHA!?"

"None of your business" with that he disappeared through his portal.

* * *

In the middle of the night, there stood a dark sillhoute infront of the Konoha gates.

There he stands looking at the stone bench where he left his wife for revenge.

He slides his fingers on the hard texture.

"PAPA!" He heard.

"Sarada?"

"Papa I wanna go with you!"

"No, stay here"

"But I wanna-"

"Sarada"

"Papa please... I wanna do this for Mama too" Now she's crying.

He kneeled down and raised two fingers.

"Maybe next time" he said as he pokes her forehead.

"But Papa"

"Sarada please listen to me"

"...okay..."

And at that night she watches the dark figure disappearing little by little.

"But Papa... I wanna come with you" she whispered.

In heartbeat she disappeared.

Not in the house.

Not in her friends house.

But she continue to walk in a surface surrounded with trees.

* * *

**[End of Chapter]**

**[Chapter 5: She Might Not Survive]**


	6. Chapter 6

_"But Papa... I wanna come with you" she whispered._

_In heartbeat she disappeared._

_Not in the house._

_Not in her friends house._

_But she continue to walk in a surface surrounded with trees._

* * *

** [She Might Not Survive] **

* * *

"What brings you here? Sasuke-kun"

"Karin, I need to know everything about the chakra circulatory system"

"And why is that?"

"My wife has chakra failures"

"You may come in Sasuke-kun"

In the corner there stands a little girl watching her father get inside of another woman's... cave?

"What would you like? Tea? Coffee? Water? Would you like biscuits? Bread? I know you like-"

"I need information"

"O-oh okay"

She gives him the folder and book that describes anything about chakra circulatory system.

"W-what happen to Sakura-San?"

"Expired chakra blocking her chakra pathways"

"O-oh that means... she'll die-"

"She won't die..."

 _He really loves her_ she thought. _At first she thought it was only for clan restoration but looks like she was wrong... he really did marry her because of his feelings._

"Sasuke-kun?" Another person appears from the door.

"Orochimaru"

"Kukuku cheating on your wife are you?"

"I don't cheat"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"He need to find a way to cure Sakura-san"

"Hmm? What's the matter? Your wife? The medic that surpassed Tsunade-hime? Sick?"

"Something is wrong with her chakra circulatory system" Karin said.

"Chakra? Well what's wrong?"

"Her expired chakra is blocking her pathways and chakra passages"

"Well if that's the thing then... She might not survive"

"She will" Sasuke interjects.

"Expired chakra tend to attack a human's organs a lot faster, because of your wife's Byakuguo she manage to slow it down... trust me I've seen that" the snake Sannin said.

"Sasuke-kun what if Ororchomaru's right-"

"She won't die" Sasuke snapped at the redhead.

"Y-yeah... she won't"

"What can suck the chakra out?" Sasuke asked.

A minute of silence filled the room as soon as the snake sannin left.

"I got it! I have a device here that can suck the chakra out through the passage way" Karin cheered.

"Then we'll need it"

"W-we?" She blushed.

"I need you to cure my wife"

"O-oh okay"

"Come with me in Konoha I'll wait outside"

"K-Konoha? With Sasuke-kun?" She whispered.

As soon as he opens the door a short figure revealed itself

"Papa"

* * *

**[End Of Chapter]**

**[Chapter 6: She Didn't Wake Up]**


	7. Chapter 7

_As soon as he opens the door a short figure revealed itself_

_"Papa"_

* * *

** [ She Didn't Wake Up ] **

* * *

"Papa"

"Sarada? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I followed you..."

"I told you stay-"

"Why did you come to another woman? I thought you're gonna visit your sensei?" Sarada said with anger.

"She's-"

"Sasuke-kun! I'm ready" Karin called.

"Who are you?" Sarada asked.

"I'm his friend? Who are you?"

"I'm his daughter"

"Tch, let's just go" Sasuke said as he walks away.

"PAPA!" His daughter ran up to him trying to get answers.

"They look really close, maybe his happy now?" Karin whispered.

"Looks like I don't have a chance anymore" she said as she looks down.

After Sarada questioned her father she felt relief spread all over her knowing his father is loyal.

She looks back at the redhead carrying a weird moderate sized box.

"Hey" She said as she slows down in able to talk to Karin.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry... for earlier... I was just upset"

"It's fine I understand, I can't blame you, you're mother's really sick"

"Yeah... hey we have the same glasses"

"Oh yeah when your mother gave birth to you I picked the glasses for remembrance"

"Oh okay... now I get it"

As soon as they arrived a two blond with blue eyes a male and a female ran up to them.

The male punched him.

"TEME! WHERE WERE YOU!" The Uzumaki shouted.

"Lord Seventh! Please calm down Papa found something that can help Mama"

"Sarada-chan" The Yamanaka cried.

"What the hell" The older Uchiha cursed.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto starts with hot tears falling down his face.

"W-what happened?" Sasuke asked feeling anxious.

_Is he gonna lose her too...?_

"She-she didn't wake up"

_No... no... he can't he can't accept it, he didn't want to feel it anymore, he didn't want to be alone anymore, he can't take it anymore._

He forget everything even the fact that he has rinnegan as he rushed towards the hospital.

There in the door of his wife's room he saw the slugs Sannin.

"She didn't wake up"

_And that's when his world crumble into tiny pieces._

* * *

**[End Of Chapter]**

**[Chapter 7: I Love You So Much]**


	8. Chapter 8

_"She didn't wake up"_

_And that's when his world crumble into tiny pieces._

* * *

** [I Love You So Much] **

* * *

"She didn't wake up"

"The expired Chakra reached her heart soon she'll die if we don't do anything about it and... we can't do anything about it" Shizune said holding back her tears.

He rushed towards the room and there he saw his wife's corpse laying peacefully on the bed.

He rushed towards her and kneeled beside the bed.

He touched her cheek with his palm as he ignored his daughter's cries.

_Tears won't come out, he can't hear anything other than his daughter's cries and his heart beating fast._

"WAIT!" A redhead erupted from the door.

"Is her heart still beating?" She asked.

"It's still beating but slower and slower"

"M-maybe I could help"

"What can you do?" Asked Tsunade who drowned herself with Sake.

"I have this device, Kabuto left it so I fixed it and claimed it, it can suck chakra out. Normaly it's for attacking but maybe I'll work?"

"Okay"

She walk towards the bed trying to ignore how her the love of her life is holding his wife's hand and burying his face at the back of her palm.

"Which tenketsu is it?" She asked.

Shizune handed her the scans that contains Sakura's Chakra Circulatory System and cross out the tenketsus.

"Please make it fast her heart beat is getting slower and slower, weaker and weaker.

Soon tubes are all attached to her passage ways so Karin turned the device on.

"I-is it working?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't understand... It was working a while ago"

"KAMI! HER HEART IS GETTING WEAKER AND WEAKER!" Ino screamed as Sai hugged her.

 _The wires are tangled_ Karin noticed when she removed the metal protector from the device.

"I'll help you with that" Kakashi rushed over to the device and so as Shizune.

"FASTER! PLEASE HEAR HEART-"

"CPR! SOMEONE GET CPR!" Tsunade screamed.

All of it was oblivious to Sasuke as he holds his wife's hand.

_"I love you so much"_

He remembered the time he said it under the Cherry Blossom tree.

_"I want you to remember that I love you both"_

_Finally tears started to fall, he didn't care if he looked weak, desperate, pathetic, all he cares is that he'll be home with his family._

_He realized that he should've paid more attention to her back then._ _He realized he shouldn't have left for revenge instead he should've been happy._

_He realized that what happened already happened so he should've moved on back then._

_But he didn't._

_He didn't realize that what his family wanted was for him to be happy._

_He didn't realize that revenge won't make a difference for him to be happy._

_He didn't realize that everybody cared when all he care about is revenge and power._

_Now here he is weeping for his wife because he only had a little time._

_Here he is kneeling beside the hospital bed when he should've been at home with his family._

_Here he is realizing how much he missed out._

_Here he is realizing how he loved her all along._

_Here he is realizing he shouldn't have left._

_Here he is realizing how he fucked up big time._

"No...no..." He heard Ino.

"Time of death: 6:43pm * at Konoha hospital room 777"

"Witnesses: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada, Senju Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Sai, Shizune, Uzumaki Karin, Uzumaki Hinata, TenTen, Yamato-"

"IT'S STARTING! IT'S SUCKING THE CHAKRA!"

"KAMI! CONTINUE THE CPR!"

"ADD MORE HEALING CHAKRA!"

"THE FUCK IS MY SAKE!"

"DAMNIT JESSICA! YOU WET THE CLIPBOARD!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"MORE CPR!"

"WE NEED MORE TUBES!"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE TUBES!"

Slowly her heartbeat start increasing again.

"IT'S WORKING IT'S WORKING!"

"MAMA!"

" O"

"I WANT THE OTHER BRAND! NOT THIS! THIS IS CHEAP SAKE!"

"THE TUBES! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE TUBES!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M RIGHT BESIDE YOU!"

He looks up from her hand to the monitor.

_I-It's working, she's not leaving, Kami she's not leaving._

Soon the he can hear the joy in everybody.

"SHE SURVIVED!" Everybody cheered.

"Kami, I thought I lost you" her teacher sighs in relief.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! SHE'S ALIVE!"

"NO THIS SAKE IS FROM THE SAKE SHOP I WANT THE ONE FROM TAKUMI'S SHOP IN IWA!"

"FOREHEAD YOU BITCH! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"MAMA!"

"SHE'S ALIVE?! SHE'S NOT OPENING HER EYES YET DATTEBAYO!"

"N-Naruto-kun, she's sleeping"

"OH THEN WE BETTER BE QUIET! TTEBAYO!"

"Dickless your brain is as the size of your dick... brainless"

* * *

** [End Of Chapter] **

** [Epologue] **


	9. Chapter 9

_"OH THEN WE BETTER BE QUIET! TTEBAYO!"_

_"Dickless your brain is as the size of your dick... brainless"_

* * *

** [ EPILOGUE ] **

* * *

In the outskirts of Konoha there can be found a cliff that had the full view of the ocean, and the sunset.

In that cliff there stand a Cherry blossom tree.

Under the tree there the Husband, the wife and the daughter sat.

Uchiha Sarada is settled on her mother's loving arms against her huge womb.

Uchiha Sakura us settled between the legs of her husband with his lone arm rubbing circles on her womb.

Uchiha Sasuke sat there leaning on the tree with his family.

"What we you gonna name him?" Asked Their daughter.

"Hmm... Daisuke?" Her mother suggested.

"Now that will only break the SA chain Mama"

"... Satoshi" Her father said "His name will be Satoshi"

"Now darling... no one agreed yet"

"Hn"

"That's actually really good Papa" Sarada said.

A few minutes later after the sun went down the youngest stood up.

"I have to go now I promised Boruto to have night training with him"

"Okay be careful"

"Him again..."

"Just let her be Anata"

"Hn"

Soon they are alone now settled under the sapphire sky.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Did you ever thank Karin for saving me?"

"Hn. No"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Why would I you saved her, she's just returning the favor"

"Still you need to thank her... I wouldn't have been alive"

"Hn"

"That's it we're visiting her tomorrow"

"Hn"

"Would you like a dictionary for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything on my birthday"

"Oh puh-liss, last time you said that was two years ago and the on the day of your birthday you were craving fo tomatoes"

"And you..."

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn"

.

.

.

"I love you Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

"Aah I know" _I love you too._

.

.

.

"Hmm a man of few word indeed.

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Ew you two stop that Dattebayo"

"Why didn't you invite us Hmm? I've got a few advices you can use I bed"

* * *

**[End Of Epiloue]**

**[End Of Story]**

* * *

_This story was inspired by a fanfic of **Marquise de Nile** called **Syncope** in ._

_I like the idea of Sakura getting sick and Sasuke finding the cure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by a fanfic of Marquise de Nile called Syncope in.  
> I like the idea of Sakura getting sick and Sasuke finding the cure.


End file.
